


Meant to Be

by StarrySummers04



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jimon were oblivious, M/M, Realisations, clary is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: When Simon realised that he was able to go in the sunlight again, his first instinct was to run to his best friend and tell her. But he couldn't find Clary anywhere so he grabbed the next best person. Jace.Tumblr prompt by: alecolightwood





	

Simon couldn’t believe it! The sun had come up as he was surveying the dead Downworlders and it hadn’t killed him! Neither had the Soul Sword and these were all questions that he desperately needed answering but for now, Simon was riding on the high of being able to feel the sun on his skin again. It had been so long.

His first reaction was to try and find Clary. Most people wouldn’t have thought it would be difficult to find the only red head in the entire Institute but it was. She didn’t seem to be anywhere. Simon later found out that Clary had been in her room, having taken Luke there to try and help him recover a bit quicker as it was quieter in her room and that way, he wasn’t in a room filled with all the Downworlders that had lost their lives upon activation of the Soul Sword. Especially since that included at least half of Luke’s wolf pack.

Since Clary couldn’t be found, and Simon really just wanted to show someone that he could be out in the sun, he grabbed the next person that he could think of. Jace.

Simon was grateful to Jace for saving his life. It would’ve been a lot easier to just leave him to die, but Jace had risked his life by allowing Simon to feed on him, so, maybe, he would have some interest in Simon’s new found discovery. Just maybe.

What Simon didn’t expect was the reaction that he did get.

Jace was stunned when Simon ran up to him and then, with no further explanation, began to lead him towards the doors of the Institute. “Simon, what are you doing? The sun’s up!” Jace exclaimed, but it all became clear as soon as they stepped outside. “Simon…” Jace breathed. Simon just grinned at him.

He knew that it wasn’t quite right, as Simon was with Clary, but Jace couldn’t stop staring at him, at this ridiculous vampire, day lighter, whatever he was now. They really needed some answers. But then, Simon threw his arms around Jace’s neck, causing the blonde to lose his train of thought. Simon was laughing, he just couldn’t believe that he was out in the sun! Jace reciprocated the hug and wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist before lifting the brunette up and spinning him around. They were both on a high from the excitement.

It was in this moment, that Jace Wayland realised the true extent of his feelings for Simon Lewis. He wasn’t jealous of what Simon had with Clary, he was jealous of Clary. Because somewhere along the way he had fallen in love with the nerdy vampire. But Jace also couldn’t help but wonder how he hadn’t seen it sooner. He had always felt something towards this odd man, ever since the day they’d met when Clary Fray wandered into their lives, or should he say crashed? Jace had continually found the silly little things that Simon did or said to be adorable, and he could never stop a fond smile from appearing on his face, no matter how much he tried to squash it. His feelings were strengthened when the spent that night together in Hunter’s Moon, Jace had such a good time and he never wanted it to end. And now…

Simon felt Jace go tense in his arms and immediately panicked at the thought of Jace realising that Simon had the biggest crush possible on him. The whole thing with Clary was just an act, it was her idea of a way to get Jace to notice him, but had it worked? Just as Simon was about to pull away from the hug, however, Jace moved one of his hands from Simon’s waist to cup his face and pull him in for a kiss.

It was very messy and rushed. There was a strong sense of urgency that neither of them had ever felt before. But standing here, in the bright sunlight, on the steps of the Institute, wrapped in each other’s arms, they knew, deep in their hearts, that they were exactly where they were meant to be.

Neither of them noticed Clary and Alec stood at the door to the Institute, smiling at the new couple. “It took them long enough.” Clary whispered. Alec nodded in agreement.


End file.
